Fragile Yet Lethal
by GenericBoi989
Summary: Izuku Midorya has a quirk now, one that suits him perfectly. With the ability to use his inner creativeness and intellect to form whatever he desires, he can aim higher than he ever has before. Izuku will be getting One For All and it will merge with his quirk. It's a hero Izuku story but I couldn't think of a better name.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't really see anyone do this in the BNHA fandom but, since I'm accustomed to doing in when writing my Pokémon fic. I don't own the BNHA franchise as that belongs to Kohei Horikoshi**

**Alright, other than that, this fanfic just came to my head when I read a story by the name of Angel on my Shoulder by TealeafCustom (a really well-written story that I think you'll all enjoy to some extent.) The quirk that he gave Izuku was fascinating but it gave me inspiration for the quirk that I'll be giving Izuku in this story, a quirk that I haven't seen anywhere else on the website. So, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya yawned as he sat at his desk after school. He always took a little longer than the others to put his things away, usually adding some things to his Hero Analysis notebook. Not much had happened during the day, other than the fact that the teacher had told the class that both he was attempting to join UA, which gave him a few laughs and jeers.

He gave little to no care that they laughed at him for trying to go to UA, forgetting about it entirely when started writing in his notebook. It was during the time when he was detailing Mt Lady's strengths and weakness, when his fellow classmate, Katsuki Bakugo had walked into the classroom and snatched his notebook off of his desk.

Izuku gave Katsuki a confused look, he tried to avoid the blonde as much as possible, "Kacchan, give it back. I don't want to use my quirk, alright. You remember what happened when we were four. You've always hated me because of that."

Bakugo flinched a little. He quickly recovered and made an indifferent look, holding the book with both hands. He started sweating a little so that he could use the nitroglycerin-like sweat to blow the book was with little to no sadness that Midoriya looked at the book and saw it blown up with smoke emanating from the notebook. Bakugo threw the book outside one of the windows without a second look, to which Midoriya only replied to with a small click of his fingers. This seemed to be unnoticed by Bakugo.

The blonde turned back to Izuku with a smirk on his face, "Seems your quirk isn't very useful, Deku. Maybe you should try to take a swan dive through the window, you might get a better quirk in your next life."

Bakugo looked at him with a final grin, knowing that he had won. With that done, Katsuki started walking towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the window open. Crap... The blonde looked at the desk that Izuku had sat at and noticed the boy's absence. He rushed over towards the window, subconsciously hoping that the boy hadn't gotten killed because of him: that would ruin his chance at getting into U.A completely. He looked down expecting to see a red splatter of blood on the ground. Instead, he saw Izuku sitting on a crystalline-white tile around four metres below, holding the intact notebook in his hand and reviewing his note.

"What, Kacchan? What did you think I would take your advice and throw myself off of a window? I just wanted a nice view," Izuku said with a grin, showing his notes in front of him, "I just needed a little ledge to sit on so I used my quirk. Not so useless is it?"

Izuku smiled, lying down onto the tile with a smile whilst looking at Katsuki's confused face. His quirk allowed him to make the tile a little longer so that he could stretch his legs.

The quirk wasn't a flashy one. Instead of being able to cause explosions, or to release fire or one of the enhancer quirks that many heroes had, he could summon a self-producing white, crystalline material and do a whole ton of things with it. There were multiple pros and cons for using the material but the main two things that needed to be remembered was that the material was very fragile and extremely lethal.

The material couldn't take many hits, if any at all, only one of Bakugo's explosions would be needed to destroy a solid three-meter thick wall. In fact, the only reason that it could Midoriya's weight was due to how he had created it (making it an extension of both himself and the building when he was falling.) The thing with Izuku's quirk was that it was able to completely replace the very atoms of any other material or cell, giving it a superhuman precision.

He could also remove it, restoring whatever atom he had just replaced. Izuku liked to compare the quirk to a sticker: when you apply the sticker onto a picture, the sticker replaces the area of the picture it is covering. However, like a sticker, you could also remove the sticker to leave the image intact, seemingly as if nothing has ever happened. Like a sticker, he could use the adhesive to rip a bit of the picture off. The objects would be stored in the pocket space that the material came from and would only stay in there for about an hour before it was completely converted into the crystalline material.

Outside of the sticker analogy, he could enable and disable the effects of gravity and any other force that tried to push against it, meaning that, instead of moving, the material would take the brunt of the force so whilst things like gravity wouldn't break it, a single punch would shatter everything.

The other thing that he could do with the quirk was shattering both it and the material it was replacing, destroying them totally and irreversibly. This was what made his quirk so indescribably deadly and destructive, with it he could completely remove a person's internal organs with little to no effort or fill their lungs with a click of his fingers. There were seemingly zero drawbacks to this other than the fact that, if he isn't careful, he could completely destroy parts that he didn't mean to.

Of course, since it was precise to the atom, his summoning quirk came with the ability to feel each atom, altering each and every nanometer as he needed. It wasn't like sight though, more like a probe or when you brush your hand over a bed of grass and feel each blade touch your finger. Time seemed to slow whenever he started using the probe, giving the disorientating effect of seeing through his eyes at an alarmingly slow rate. In fact, it was almost like time would freeze for what felt like an enormously long time before he noticed a slight change. Thankfully, he didn't need to use the slow time feature when he activated his quirk, though it made things way less precise.

The only thing that stopped it from being completely overpowered was that it was finite so he had to be careful with it. However, he'd get an average of around 5m³ of the material every time he went to sleep so he could easily restock.

A few minutes later, Izuku slipped the notebook back into his bag, seeing Bakugo on the pavement, before using the quirk to make stairs so that he could climb back into the window and go home. If Izuku were honest, he was always a little jealous of his classmates' quirks but he knew that the one he had was perfect for him. Great for people who can analyze and find weaknesses in the heat of battle as well as one that could be utilised for casts and light medical applications.

Once he'd gotten onto the bottom floor, he laughed to himself as he walked home. Another day down, another day closer to joining the school he'd always dreamed of, UA Hero Academy. He'd spent near enough every day fantasising about the one day where he can say that he was a student to one of the greatest hero schools in the world, the school that All Might himself had gone to.

Yes, he wouldn't let anyone put his dreams down, he's proven that when he first used his quirk, against Kacchan of all people. He had grown up since then, preparing for his goal, to become the greatest hero the world had ever seen, surpassing the heroes of today and fighting against the villains of tomorrow. It was with that thought that Izuku heard a manhole rattle, he gave it a quick look before he felt something slithering against his leg. Not a big deal, Izuku thought, using his quirk to reach just a millimetre above his skin and preparing to put it inside his pocket space when he noticed something odd with his probe.

The slime wasn't made of atoms, it was full of cells. Not just bacteria that he often had to deal with, there were brain cells, blood cells and other things that were normally found inside the human body. He glanced down at his leg only to realise that there was a green goo moving from the manhole and onto his body.

"Don't scream, kid," the student heard a voice whisper as a slight weight moved just behind his ears, "I'll only be taking control of your body and framing you for crimes. Don't worry too much, you won't be alive to see the consequences..."

Correction: the slime wasn't moving onto him, it was moving into him. As Izuku felt a drip of slime enter his mouth, tasting of putty and mucus, he activated his quirk, filling his mouth as well as his nose and ears with the ivory-coloured material, before pushing it out of his mouth and covering his entire body within an inch of the material.

"You seem to be rather stubborn," he heard through the sheet, "Don't worry, there has to be an opening."

There wasn't. Unless the slime fit through gaps the size of atoms, there were absolutely zero openings. Izuku knew that he couldn't stay in his sheet forever and, after some brief thinking, he knew that he needed to trap the villain though he needed to also create a way to escape. Once the green-haired boy felt that the weight pressing against his armour-of-sorts, he formed a second wall around fifty centimetres away from the first, pulling it closer to his body until he noticed that he was pressing just against the goop.

With it completely surrounded, Izuku created a centimetre thick wall in front and behind him to separate the slime villain into two boxes on his left and right. With that done, he moved the containers away from him, allowing him to move a good few steps before he reconnected them together and shattered the centimetre thick divider. Now with a box full of monster slime, Izuku hovered the box beside him, mapping out a quick detour to a local police station so that he could put the villain behind bars (figuratively since the villain would probably be put inside a glass container for the rest of his days.)

He was only able to make a few steps before another manhole rattled. Prepared this time, he blocked the manhole with his quirk, stopping another slime villain from attacking. He didn't expect the material to shatter into nothingness and for a human arm to reach out.

Keeping his guard up, Izuku was ready to remove the intruder's eyes (and likely a large chunk of their forehead) before he realised who it was. To his surprise though, All Might jumped out of it despite his huge size, not expecting to see a young middle-schooler instead of a puddle of slime. Once he noticed it was All Might, he brought his hand down and sighed before quickly realising that he had stopped All Might from capturing a villain. He didn't want the number one hero to think of him as a nuisance after all.

All Might gave a hearty laugh once he'd heard Izuku apologise, telling him to calm down and explain what had happened. It quickly became apparent to Izuku that All Might had been going after the villain that Izuku had captured.

"Ah, so you captured him. Well done, my boy. I expect to see you at a hero agency within a few years. Now, would you like an autograph before I go?" All Might said with an earnest and proud expression, "After that, I will take my leave with this box. It breaks as easily as the cover over the manhole, am I right?"

Izuku nodded as he gave All Might his notebook to sign, elated by the fact that All Might, the All Might that had inspired him and continued to inspire him to be a hero, had praised him. He was ready to spout something about making it an heirloom before realising that he had a single question for All Might.

"Hey, um, All Might. I have a question for you about the usage of my Quirk? Since heroes should tackle most situations non-lethally, would it be ethical to create temporary or permanent disabilities?" Midoriya asked, needing some kind of guideline for his quirk. After all, with an overpowered ability, it must be scaled down for appropriate, practical use.

All Might gave him a confused look, from what he'd seen, the boy could only create a white material, "What do you mean, Young..."

"Oh, erm, I'm Izuku Midoriya and my quirk lets me summon a material that will replace the very atoms of the universe. With this quirk, I can block out someone's eyes, shut off nerves in the fingers or simply block veins and arteries so I need to know the best way to use my quirk. I want to know if my quirk would be a liability if I were to become a hero," Izuku said, hoping that the Pro would give him some advice.

"Well, if the disability is temporary, I believe it will be accepted by the public. Though, I will say that blocking veins may be heavily reprimanded by the public. In other words, I recommend blocking sight and smell instead of blood supply..." All Might said, a smile on his face, "Well then, I hope you feel that you've gained something from this little talk. You've got a powerful, versatile quirk and the intelligent, creative mind to make it effective against other people, Young Midoriya! I hope you plan to join a hero course, maybe give U.A's hero course a try! Now, heroes must continue to work and protect the people. Farewell, Young Midoriya!"

Izuku smiled as he watched All Might shrink as he jumped higher and higher into the sky. He ran the events through his mind again, and then a few times after, giddy with the fact that he had aided All Might in the capture of a villain.

After fifteen minutes, Izuku made it home and greeted his mother with a smile, ready to tell her all about the fact that he had helped All Might in arresting a villain. Needless to say, Inko's chest swelled with pride as she heard how All Might had praised her son. She needed to make some sort of special meal to reward him, and her mind was running through quite a few. After that, Izuku went to his room and looked at one of his shelves. Like most people, Izuku was a huge fan of All Might and most of his room showed it. There was one other thing that was extremely common in his room: sculptures.

With his quirk, Izuku often made sculptures with his quirk. They were mostly less than five centimetres tall and always less than two centimetres thick except for one. Whilst most of the sculptures were simply 3D models of his family and heroes that he admired, there was also a larger sculpture which really tested Izuku's quirk. That was the large model of Izuku himself: a model that was exactly to scale. The model showed Izuk smiling with his hands to his sides and an ever-changing array of clothes. Izuku would usually spend half an hour in the morning as well as a full hour at night to change the model to a precise version of his body, filled with his muscle groups, veins and arteries as well as his entire skeletal system. The only area that Izuku had some trouble with was the brain. He was able to make an accurate copy of it with all of the nerves in place but he couldn't understand it all as easily as he could understand the muscle system.

Ever since he had started this project of self-creation, he had become much greater at human biology and understanding how human anatomy worked. Hell, he could probably attempt to get a diploma in cardiology simply because of how much he struggled understanding how his heart could beat in its confined space. And, as a side benefit of creating a copy of himself every day, he was always able to remove foreign bacteria and viruses which made him near immune to all viral infections.

There were also quite a few stories relating to the statues. For example, when replicating Inko, Izuku had completely thrown off his mother's menstrual cycle when he mistook the egg cells for some sort of deadly infection. Needless to say, Izuku's mother had been panicking for quite a while before Izuku told her, unaware of what he'd just done. But, whilst that was one of the greater stories to do with his quirk, none would ever match the time when the quirk first awakened. It had been he'd finally proved to everyone that he wasn't useless or weak and it was also the day he had finally put Kacchan in his place.

It had been about ten years ago and Izuku, as well as Kacchan and his friends, were at the park, enjoying themselves when things turned for the worse. A boy around their age had stumbled into the play area and simply sat down and observed them, something which gained Katsuki's attention.

For a reason that Izuku didn't understand, Bakugo became enraged by the boy's presence and decided to overpower them with his explosive quirk. Usually, Izuku would try to calm the blonde down verbally but, in that one instance, he decided that he would shield the boy with his own body. After all, it wasn't like Kacchan would ever hurt him, right? Well, he was wrong, Kacchan shoved his palm right in front of Izuku's face and detonated, causing a sizable blast to strike Izuku at point-blank. And that was when Izuku's quirk kicked in, Bakugo was meant to cause multiple explosions but he stopped abruptly after the first one.

Instead of skin and flesh, both of Katsuki's forearms were replaced with the smooth, crystalline material which meant that there were no sweat glands to produce the sweat needed for his quirk. It took a few moments before anyone realised what had happened. Izuku, Deku of all people, had removed Bakugo's quirk and beaten him that easily. The boy behind Izuku quickly ran away, seizing the opportunity to escape, but not before telling Izuku that his quirk was awesome. That single compliment really meant a lot to Izuku, telling him that he had been an actual hero in the boy's eyes.

After a solid minute of disbelief, everyone rushed home to avoid anymore fighting. Izuku was able to tell his mum about the whole experience and how he had saved someone like All Might did. On the other hand, Katsuki had to suffer through three days of not being able to move or feel his arms before Izuku finally decided to remove the material and return Katsuki's arms to the blonde (Izuku learning how to remove the material in the first day but waiting until the third before he actually removed it.)

Midoriya liked to think that was a nice origin story. It was no cinematic masterpiece or pinnacle of storytelling but it was still a story of saving someone and becoming a good person, even if it could be argued that waiting until the third day was a rather cruel, dick move. Welp, you win some, you lose some. And Izuku's quirk was well worth the somewhat ethically ambiguous origin story. He enjoyed that memory far more than most would, simply due to how exhilarating it was to overpower. He decided that, with nothing else to do, he could create another sculpture, maybe even one of the slime villain that he had aided All Might arrest.

He chose not to probe the atoms like he normally would, instead deciding that he would create it in real time. Due to the simplistic shape of the villain, the small-scale replica of the villain needed way less time than the daily upgrade to his own body's replica.

45 minutes later, his mother came into the room, like she usually does to check up on him and see his sculptures. However, she seemed panicked once she saw the sculpture that he'd made... almost as if she recognised it from something she'd seen.

"Izuku, what are you making?" Inko said, holding in a breath.

"It's that villain I told you about earlier, the slime one that I contained in a cube," Izuku said back, an eyebrow raised, "Why do you ask?"

She scratched the back of her head, "It seems the box broke earlier. Just, look at the TV and see you'll see a few familiar faces."

Izuku was really confused now, flicking a finger and moving the replica's atoms towards an empty shelf with his quirk, giving off the impression of telekinesis. With the replica ready to be finished later, Izuku walked into the living room only to see two very familiar faces.

Of course, it was the two people that had confronted him at some point today. Every good thing comes in threes... Or was it every bad thing? Both fit the situation and given that Izuku had been the only person in both confrontations, he'd be needed for the third.

Putting his shoes on, Izuku told his mother that he would be going outside to check it out. After all, he was the one who had beaten the Slime Villain once and thus he should be able to do it again. Using his quirk to run over the buildings between him and Katsuki, he made it there within five minutes, spotting some Pro Heroes observing the scene. It was a hostage situation and they didn't want to risk the chances that the hostage might be killed.

Izuku made a final run-up towards the edge of the building and leapt off of it, using his quirk to break his fall every few metres. No one seemed to notice his entrance, everyone staying fixated on the Slime Villain. With his presence unknown, Izuku probed the cells, looking for the rods and cones found in the eye. With them located, Midoriya snapped his fingers, causing the Slime Villain's eyes to turn pure white.

Midoriya heard the scream of fear and used the confusion to his advantage. Creating a centimetre-thick layer of crystalline material over Bakugo's body, he lifted the boy out with little resistance. With Katsuki out of the way, Midoriya clicked his fingers again to summon a large box around the villain. Last time, the box was easily broken so he needed another way to transport the villain. Shrinking the box so that the lining was always in contact with the slime, he brainstormed some ideas.

"Does anyone have any empty water bottles or containers?" Midoriya asked, thinking of an easy way to transport the villain, "Well, if you don't mind me putting the villain in it..."

A woman to the left of him, a driver for a shipping company, carried a few empty plastic boxes and handed them over so that he could lock the villain into them. Creating a little slit in the crystalline box, he shrunk the box even further, causing the slime to drip out.

With two boxes filled with a slime villain, Izuku sauntered towards the pros and dropped the box at their feet. He gave them a wave before starting to walk away.

"Hey, young man!" he heard a gruff voice say behind him. The voice belonged to Death Arms, a Pro hero who'd been at the scene before Midoriya, "What quirk did you use back there?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head and decided to explain it in the simplest and most laconic way he could think of, "I have the ability to summon a white material which will temporarily replace the atoms it is summoned on and manipulate it to my liking. I blinded the Sludge Villain by replacing their eyes before locking them into a box and removing the material."

Death Arms seemed to follow, "Whilst I will say that you aren't meant to use your quirk in public, I must commend your heroism. You saved that boy's life and I'm sure he's thankful for that."

Izuku sweatdropped, knowing that Katsuki wouldn't appreciate the gesture as much as Midoriya would like. In fact, he should talk to Bakugo quickly, to make sure he knew who saved him.

"Hey, Kacchan!" Izuku called out with a smile, "I see you've been doing good today!"

Midoriya gave him a final smirk before running towards an alleyway so that he could sprint back home above the buildings. Quickly creating a ladder to climb up to the roof, Izuku sprinted back home as fast as he could. He had to tell his mother how awesome he was feeling right now. He was able to cover four blocks, enjoying the slow meandering breeze pass him before he felt much faster air whoosh past him. He looked to his left and saw All Might, a large grin on the Pro's face.

"It appears I wasn't wrong in my assessment of you, Young Midoriya!" the blonde said, "I saw you're quick to action when you were saving Young Bakugo! Would you please slow down for a second, I have something to say to you?"

Izuku stopped in his tracks, thankful that he was on a solid building instead of being above a street or road. If he had been so unfortunate, he may have had to deal with a long drop. He turned to All Might with a confused look, had he done something wrong? It was probably because he was using his quirk, right?

All Might gave him a pat on the back before telling him, "You see, as a hero, I've been becoming weaker and weaker. Do you know how long I'm able to work nowadays? The answer is too short to continue being the symbol of peace. And if I am too weak, then I must look for a successor who can continue to carry the mantle!"

Izuku gasped, had he understood this correctly, "Y-You believe that I might be able to become the Symbol of Peace. I'll try my hardest to live up to your expectations!"

All Might smiled at him, "Well, that has something to do with it. Whilst I believe you may have what it takes to become the Symbol of Peace, I have another offer for you."

Midoriya rose an eyebrow, what kind of offer would help him become the Symbol of Peace, "Y-You mean you'll train me to become a Pro Hero!"

All Might's smile became even larger, "Well, that's also part of it. For, you see, I'm not offering just you the knowledge to become the next Symbol of Peace, I'm also offering you the power... I would like you to take my quirk!"

Midoriya looked confused but not dumbfounded, "And how would you give someone your quirk. It just isn't possible with modern technology."

"You must look away from technology and turn to biology. You can't remove a quirk from someone's body and then give it to someone else unless that was part of the quirk itself!"

This really caught Midoriya's attention, "Well, that would that either you were born with a quirk mutation or... You weren't the first one with the quirk"

"Bingo, Young Midoriya!" All Might gave him the largest grin he could, "The quirk you know me for has been passed from one person to the next. It's called 'One for All' and it has been passed down in order to stop a great evil and protect the people. And, I hope it will become your quirk soon if you so choose."

Izuku's eyes sparkled, "Y-Yes, of course! If you that much faith in me, I must be able to do it!"

"Well then, Young Midoriya! Prepare yourself both in body and in mind. After all, the next Number One Hero must train hard enough to beat all evil. So, join me, Young Midoriya! Begin your path to heroism."

"Y-Yes! Yes, of course!" Izuku said with a huge smile, "Of course!"

* * *

**And, that's all. I had this idea for quite a while and just _needed_ to get it down. If you enjoyed this, please follow or favourite the story. If you've found any grammar, spelling or continuity errors, post in the comments and I will fix it. Have a good, day!**


	2. Entrance Exam

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own the BNHA franchise as that belongs to Kohei Horikoshi**

**Yep, we're back to My Hero Academia. I've been having some great ideas for this story (such as a great way to integrate this quirk into One For All. I've also thought up a few countermeasures to Izuku's invincibility. To anyone confused, think about it. He can technically just freeze any opponent with his quirk and shatter them into nothingness. All For One doesn't stand a chance, which is why I'll be setting some... barriers, I guess, to try and keep this a progressing story.**

**If anyone sees some mistakes in this, let me know and I'll repost a fixed chapter. Also, if you would like to become a beta reader for this fic, please just PM me. I don't want this fanfic to be borderline unreadable.**

**I will be skipping most of the training because tl;dr Izuku pushes stuff. On we go!**

* * *

Izuku released another heavy breath as he finally cleared the beach. When All Might had initially offered his quirk, Izuku thought it would be as simple as tapping him on the head and saying, "You are my successor."

Nothing comes without effort, a fact the boy had leaned early into his new work out Izuku. He had to build up his body so that he wouldn't explode from the sheer power that would be dormant in his body. Without his quirk, one that may have finished the job in a snap of his fingers, he was able to clear all the scrap metal and move it to an area where it could be recycled.

Not using his quirk for quite a while did come with an upside though. He'd stored several hundred cubic metres of his crystalline substance. If used without waste, he should be able to rack up a high score.

He let out a victorious screech into the sunrise. The final sunrise he would need to spend on this godforsaken beach! He smiled as All Might walked over in his Hero Form, a smile reciprocated by one of the Blonde's own.

"**I see you've finished, Young Midoriya!**" the Number One Hero said with a proud smile, "**To do it all without your quirk, Young Midoriya, it's remarkable. U.A should be starting their exam in a few hours, take a shower and get a few minutes of sleep. You've more than earned a little rest.**"

Just as Izuku was about to leave, All Might decided to use his triumph to ask the odd question essential to the passing of One For All, "Young Midoriya, will you eat my hair?"

"Yeah - Oh, wait, God, no... You don't mean... No, no, please, no... I have to eat your hair?" Midoriya said, panicking as he heard the request, "Can I remove the shampoo? That would taste horrid!"

All Might raised an eyebrow before remembering the boy's quirk, "**You mean removing the other chemicals, right? I'm sure you can do that!**"

"As long as I don't eliminate the keratin, it should still be your hair. Now, can I ask why?" Izuku asked, gagging slightly, "Why would you ask such an abhorrent request! I-I mean, you're All Might! You're meant to be a hero... not that you aren't the greatest hero but..."

"**I'm sorry, Young Midoriya, but it is necessary to the way One For All is passed down!" **Yagi said with an apologetic tone, **"I need you to ingest my DNA and any other way to do this would be** **much, much, much worse Young Midoriya.**"

After a second gagging noise, Izuku sighed and grabbed the piece of hair. Begrudgingly removing any added chemicals, grease and other additives, he ate the hair, eyes closed, wincing as he felt the hair go down his throat.

There was no obvious power rush but Izuku felt something powerful rise in his body (likely bile) and decided to follow All Might's advice and go home for some well-deserved rest.

"**The power of One For All will usually take several hours to kick in. But, if you want to try and force One For All to appear, I have some advice. Look into the depths of your heart, search for the justice you desire. Channel that feeling, clench your buttcheeks and yell for all to hear 'SMASH!**'" All Might said, posing in his hero form to punctuate the sentence, "**The UA Entrance Exam is going to be the start of your career as a hero so I expect you to excel. Even without your new powers, I expect a solid first place. Now, hurry you filthy zygote**!"

"Zygote?" Izuku questioned.

"It's a matter that does not concern you, Young Midoriya!" All Might said before buffing up one last time, "I must begin my duties as the Symbol of Peace. Good luck!"

Once he felt the whiplash from All Might's exit, Izuku began a short sprint back home to wait out the few hours he had left. Possibly sleep if his nerves don't keep him awake.

With no sleep whatsoever, Izuku Midoriya heaved himself off of the train, muscles aching from some of the last-minute exercises he had done. Those aching muscles left his mind once he saw the U. A Sign and the enormous gate that was the front door. This was a turning point in his life. He'd made it, to the school where All Might himself had graduated.

He wasn't the only one gawking at U.A's sheer size and pristine walls. There were maybe a two or three hundred eager teenagers, fighting for their time to show the world they deserved to be a hero.

"And the sad fact is, most of these people will have to go home with nothing but disappointment. Wasn't there only 40 available spots?" Izuku said, sympathising with those that wouldn't make it. Some of these people may have quirks that are ill-suited to the task at hand whilst others would perform best as rescue-focused heroes and not combat-focused.

Personally, Izuku believed that anyone, even the quirkless 20% of the world with zero 'special' abilities, could become a hero through willpower, determination and some intellect to even the odds. He just hoped that one of the other schools might accept those that didn't quite cut it into U.A. Either that or they choose something else like the General Studies Exam or the Support and Business Courses.

The green-haired cinnamon roll walked towards the massive steel gates of U.A, only open to the public for a couple of days each year. He stepped through and was greeted with that rushing feeling of being in a place of significant importance. He could feel the significance blow past his face.

Wait, no. That was just air. He tripped on his first step onto the campus. With a quick thought and the snap of his fingers, a white material replaced his bones for a few seconds. He used his control of the material to tilt himself backwards and regain his bearings

This seemed to gain the attention of a bubbly, brown-haired girl in a coat and chequered scarf. She quickly retracted her hand from his back, an apologetic look on her face.

"E-erm... Hello... Um..." Izuku said, confused by the girl's close proximity, "You put your hand next to me."

Izuku tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. Despite having an impressive quirk, Midoriya isn't good at talking to new people or just talking in general. His social awkwardness shined through when talking to this girl he met a few seconds ago.

"O-Oh! Yeah! Well, I saw you were about to trip and my quirk, Zero Gravity, would have stopped you from getting hurt. I thought that it would be better if you didn't get hurt before an exam. It's a bad omen, right?" the girl said, looking apologetic for invading his personal space.

"T-thank y-you for your concern!" Izuku said, not wanting to make the girl feel bad right before the exam, "If... I hadn't caught myself, you would have been a huge help!"

This cheered the girl up, causing a huge grin to form on her face, "Hah, that's true! My name is Ochako Uraraka, what about you?"

It was at that moment that Izuku heard a gruff voice behind him, "Get out of my way, Deku!"

Midoriya clicked his fingers and replaced Bakugo's shoes with the material. With a wave of his fingers, the boy floated over his head, unable to control his feet unless he wanted his shoes to be destroyed.

"Of course, Kaachan. See you inside!" Izuku said, surprising the girl with his sudden confidence.

As soon as Katsuki touched the ground, he scoffed, "You would never be entered into U.A. You're absolutely useless!"

"What's his problem, Deku?" Uraraka asked, staring at Katsuki pushing some of the other applicants out of his path.

"E-Erm, my... name is Izuku Midoriya. D-Deku is a name made to insult me. Y'know as in 'the one who can't achieve anything.' It started because I developed my quirk a couple of months after Kaachan did. Even after I developed my quirk... the name kinda stuck." the boy said, voice shaking slightly. He started twiddling his fingers when the girl didn't say anything for a minute.

"I kind of like the name, Deku! It kind of sounds like 'You can do it!'" Ochako said, pumping the air with stars in her eyes.

"That w-would be 'dekiru', Uraraka-san-" Izuku said, surprised that someone other than Kaachan would be calling him Deku.

"I can just imagine it now, a hero who inspires others. Who's very name is meant to encourage and support other heroes. Deku!" the girl interrupted, ignoring Midoriya's correction.

"You know what? Deku it is, Uraraka-san!" Izuku said, quickly realising that only a few people were still outside, "N-Now, we should really try and get inside as soon as possible!"

"Oh, that's true! I'll see you later, Deku!" the girl said with a quick wave.

Izuku smiled as she left. The girl seemed like a nice person and he wouldn't mind her being one of his classmates if he passed. Everyone likes a hero who's both strong and kind (something which Kaachan never agreed with) so she was already halfway there.

Midoriya started sprinting after the girl, making sure he wouldn't be late for the exam. It was about time to begin his journey as a hero!

* * *

Breezing through the written test, Midoriya gave his papers in twenty minutes into the given time. Whilst some may have thought it was a cocky move, Izuku couldn't find better answers for the questions and decided to give it in.

Some of the questions did require him to think a little. For example, how would you save a civilian in a burning building? For that question, Izuku decided to use the sensory part of his quirk on the civilian. After locating them, he could cover them in a thin sheet of his crystalline and removing the walls between them and the safe zone. With that opening, he could extract the person in little time.

After the written exam, they were sent to an enormous auditorium and Izuku knew that every seat would be filled in a few minutes. There was a lot of competition when it came to the hero course. So many amazing quirks and people to beat, the boy was unsure if he could beat all of them.

Any fears of not being accepted were forgotten when Present Mic came on stage. Remembering to use his quirk to create a small mouthpiece to muffle any accidental muttering, the aspiring hero fanboyed about how cool it was for U.A to have his favourite radio show host to teach them. Maybe Izuku would be able to get an autograph from the blonde.

Finished with his fanboying, Izuku listened to the instructions. Since his opponents were robots, Izuku could tap into the circuit boards and disrupt the signals but that might not be obvious enough to be registered as a takedown.

With over a mile cubed of material, it was possible to simply shatter them out of existence but that would be a waste of material. The easiest way Izuku could think of would be to create an obvious hole through the robots. As long as the robot was shattered, it would be fine.

Maybe replacing exoskeletons to allow pseudo-telekinesis and then smashing them into other robots would be a pretty useful attack. In fact, given the urban setting, he could rip furniture out of buildings and use them as ammunition.

He loved the number of options he had with his quirk. Whilst he couldn't wait for his new quirk to fully activate, the fun and creativity that went with his birth quirk would always keep him coming back to it.

Once the examinees had gathered, Izuku noticed Uraraka was looking a little nervous. Even if he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, he could still help others pump themselves up. And the girl was nice tried to help him earlier so she wasn't a bad person.

He took a few steps forwards before a tall, blue-haired guy walked between him and Uraraka. Izuku looked confused as the guy did a robotic karate chop between the two. It was almost as if the taller boy was disappointed in him for trying to comfort a friend (because he thought that if she called him Deku, she may as well be his friend.)

"You were about to try and distract her, weren't you?" they accused, arm erratically moving in a vertical line.

This caused Izuku to raise an eyebrow, "W-why would I do that? She l-looks nervous and I thought being a friend would help."

It sounded pretty confident to Izuku's ears but he must've stuttered given the sharper glare from the boy... with engine legs? Izuku stopped focusing on what the guy was talking about and instead started theorising about what the exhaust could be used for. Maybe it was similar to Ingenium's elbow engine.

Actually, didn't Ingenium have dark blue hair as well? And Izuku was sure that the pro also wore glasses in one of his speeches? Wait, was this Ingenium's younger brother? Did he just offend a Pro Hero's sibling? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh-

"Hi, Deku!" Ochako called out, realising that Izuku was being... interrogated or belittled by this other guy, "Didn't think we'd be in the same physical exam but I'm glad you're here."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as the girl came to his rescue, "Y-yeah. You looked pretty nervous so I was going to try and ease your nerves but..."

Seeing his mistake, the older guy bowed, "I see I was wrong about you. I must apologise to you or I will have forever disgraced the Iida family name!"

Izuku's eyes became stars as he heard the name, "Oh my god, you really are related to Ingenium. Even though you look almost exactly like him, I thought that it could be a coincidence but I was actually right!"

"Yes, I am Tenya Iida, youngest of the Iida family. I have come to U.A to prove myself to be capable to carry the Ingenium mantle," Iida said, standing as straight as a ruler.

"Are those engines on your calf part of your quirk?" Izuku asked, smiling as he felt a new friendship forming.

Izuku asked a few questions before walking back to Uraraka and talking to her for a bit. Their rather interesting talk about animals with quirks. The discussion was about theoretical blue whales with gigantification quirks and whether that would be an evolutionary advantage.

Izuku had been in the middle of explaining how it would attract predators when the gates opened abruptly. The boy froze for a few seconds, waiting for a countdown but didn't get any.

"In a real combat situation, you don't get a countdown, move!"

Izuku burst into a sprint, using his quirk to create stairs to get a height advantage. Scoping out the area, Izuku found a cluster of robots to this left.

A click of his fingers and a white chair formed in front of him. Using it as a transport, Izuku made it move as fast as possible, closing the distance in a few seconds. Replacing a part of the exoskeleton, he lifted the three-pointer in the air, he smashed it into the three two-pointers whilst using the metallic corpses to destroy the four one-pointers.

With a laugh, Izuku grabbed a piece of scrap metal from each variation and looked at the composition. U.A used lighter alloys on the one-pointer and used more durable alloys for the higher pointers which meant that he should use the three-pointer as his crusher of choice.

Scanning for the alloys within a thirty-metre radius, Midoriya started rushing towards the robots. As soon as he was above a rooftop, he clicked the chair out of existence and landed with a roll.

With a quick run-up, Izuku leapt from the top of the building and was freefalling for a few seconds. Using those seconds to replace the head of the two-pointer below him, Izuku quickly slowed down and drop kicked the robot to add another two points to his score.

Shattering the crystal and some of the main circuitry, Izuku bounced out of the metal husk. Quickly thinking of a new attack strategy, the boy created a centimetre thick sheet between the upper and lower half of a one-pointer and used a roundhouse kick to slide the top portion off the body.

Izuku, with sixteen points, gathered the scraps of metal into a spinning ball of metal carnage. Finding another set of robots, Izuku replaced the ground and lifted the robots twenty metres into the air.

Realising that they could possibly survive the fall, Izuku replaced some inner circuitry and pulled them down to the ground with as much force as he could muster resulting in four destroyed two-pointers and a defeated duo of one-pointers, for an additional ten points.

Adding the scrap into his ball of carnage, Izuku looked for the biggest group he could find. A quartet of three-pointers, seven two-pointers and... did he sense that correctly? Thirty-four metal husks with the same metal composition as the standard one-pointer.

Eyes gleaming at a possible sixty points, Izuku summoned a more stylish transport. Izuku hopped into the model helicopter he'd made and flew it towards the cluster of metal husks, spinning the blades idly as he waited for the twenty-second journey to end

* * *

"Hey, Nezu! Did that guy just summon a helicopter?" Present Mic screeched, astounded by the sudden appearance of the pure white helicopter.

"Appears so! Izuku Midoriya, his quirk is called 'Dimensional Overlay.' It allows him to summon and control an unknown material with precision on the atomic scale. It's called overlay since it can replace other materials for a short amount of time which is why it seemed he had telekinesis" the principal cheered as he saw the helicopter liftoff, "Though he should be able to shatter any material he replaces. He must think we wouldn't be able to track circuitry removal. But, even with a limit on the amount of material, he could still make full mechs disappear with a click of his fingers."

The mammal (because naming any specific animal would cause Nezu to play a guessing game) sipped his tea. He looked at one of the other examinees, Katsuki Bakugo, who'd been causing robots to explode as often as Nezu drank his tea (read: a lot)

"Nezu, you're going to want to look at this," Eraserhead said, eyes staring at a monitor of one Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"Woooo!" Midoriya screamed as he jumped out of his helicopter and sent it plummeting into a three-pointer.

With an estimated six seconds of airtime left, Izuku threw his scrap metal straight down to wreak havoc, swiftly taking out two two-pointers and six one-pointers. An idea went through Izuku's head as he formed a thin gauntlet over his right arm and started compressing the air around it.

"Delaware Smash!" the boy said, punching the compressed air downwards with as much force as possible, forming a solid projectile. Being propelled upwards, Izuku repeated the attack again on another section of the cluster of robots.

After those two attacks, only one three-pointer remained along with three two-pointers and twenty one-pointers. Breaking some mechanisms to disable their legs, Izuku formed a quick plan to destroy them all in one attack.

Pulling the scrap ball apart, Izuku was about to swing them down with a mighty crash but he noticed something on the ground. Someone had walked into battle making it so that any wild swings could risk their life.

Knowing that continuing his plan was a bad idea, he formed a platform under his feet and made a quick descent with all of his scrap metal in tow. Maybe, a more precise attack would be best suited.

He stepped off of his platform and onto the ground. He split a few pieces of metal into quarters and jabbed them into some of the one-pointers. In total, he'd achieved 57 points, no short feat.

He felt a little awkward since he didn't know who'd been on the ground. That awkwardness quickly disappeared as he realised that the person was the bubbly brunette he'd met earlier today. She seemed to be in awe at the destruction Midoriya had unleashed upon the robots.

"H-Hi, Uraraka-san!" Izuku said with a wave of his hand, "How're y-you doing?"

"D-Deku, I thought you were completely useless in a fight. How on earth did you do all of this damage?" Ochako sputtered in shock, "I'm so sorry for underestimating you!"

"I-it's okay!" he said, waving his hands to dismiss her troubles, "Erm, just so you know, these robots can't move their legs due to an attack I used. Y-you can take some of the robots if you want. I've already got 57 points."

"Did you just say 57?" Uraraka screeched, "Deku, it's been four minutes. I barely have 20, how?"

Knowing that a ranged attack might hit Uraraka if he misses, Izuku snapped his fingers and replaced large portions of five one-pointer robots. Making sure that Uraraka could see the white crystal, he clapped his hands to shatter the steel.

"Woah, Deku!" Uraraka squealed in disbelief, "You're so overpowered! Y-Your like that one giant grape that destroyed half the universe."

"Err... I-I'm not that powerful. I have a finite amount of material so I wouldn't be able to destroy all of Musutafu, let alone the entire universe!" Izuku stammered out before he heard a quick bang.

Quickly checking his sensor, Izuku removed the rubber bullet heading to Uraraka from existence. The brunette gave him a bright smile, understanding the amount of pain that had just been avoided.

"Well, Deku... Even if you can't destroy the Earth, it'd probably be impossible to beat you!" Uraraka said, stars in her eyes as she thought about the quirk's capabilities, "I mean, anything that's about to attack you will be snapped out of existence. After that, you can attack them in the same way you destroyed those robots!"

"Erm... sure, but I don't like using my quirk on someone else's body since I might accidentally break someone's body," Izuku smiled once he saw that Uraraka was interested in his quirk, "When I lifted Kaachan in the morning, I replaced his shoes with my material and used my control on said material to lift them!"

"Woah! You're super strong and have unbreakable morals! You're like a real-life shounen protagonist!" she squealed, smiling as wide as she could, "You're definitely going to make it into U.A so let me join you, Deku!"

Izuku nodded and gestured for her to continue fighting. Deciding that he had eliminated a large number of robots from the group, Izuku looked at his sensor and looked for any robots that he could take down and came up short.

Surprised, he looked around a little further and found out that the few robots left were being fought by other candidates. Assuming that U. A would release more robots, Izuku sat on a piece of rubble and waited for Uraraka to finish.

It took two minutes for her to finish most of the robots with Izuku analyzing her every move. From his analysis, Izuku learnt a few things. For one thing, she was a mid-range fighter given her lack of ranged attacks and little Close Quarters Combat expertise.

Second, she was pretty creative in the uses of her quirk. She'd use any of the rubble that he left behind and used them like a frisbee. Another rather interesting attack she used was to make a robot lighter and create an opening between some of the plates. She'd then restore regular gravity which would cause the robot's innards to be crushed under its own weight.

Third, she was pretty cute...

Izuku stopped his hormones before he embarrassed himself. His mother raised a fine young man who doesn't stare at young girls. In other words, he noticed two interesting things and simply... acknowledged the third.

Izuku looked replaced parts of his cheek to attempt to hide the deep blush on his face. He looked back at his sensor and noticed some more three-pointers and two-pointers had been sent out.

"Uraraka, there are some more robots to our left. I'm going to go and farm some more points!" Izuku called out, causing the panting girl to look up.

"You have 62 points! You don't need anymore!" she said, breaths getting less heavy, "Let's go before someone else gets them!"

Izuku, being the rather awkward boy that he was, couldn't summon another helicopter because being that close to a girl in a small space for an extended period was beyond him. So, instead of swallowing his social awkwardness, he created a wide platform below both of them.

"Hey, u-um, U-Uraraka?" Izuku asked, scratching the back of his head as he remembered that any steps she'd take could possibly cause them to fall to the ground, "My material is pretty fragile. Please don't move too much. Sorry for the inconvenience-"

"Inconvenience? Deku, you're making us fly! Whenever I try to fly with my quirk, I feel so sick that when I land again I can't do anything other than throw up!" Uraraka shouted seeing the ground become further and further away, "I told you you're overpowered! I bet you use this to come to school!"

"N-no! I usually take a train. If I use my quirk, I can't move for quite a while. The only reason I'm using it now is that… it's a really short distance," Izuku said quickly, not wanting to overshadow her quirk, "Once you get the hang of your quirk, I'm sure you could probably make the distance."

"Nonsense, Deku!" Ochako smiled, "your quirk is way better than mine will ever be!"

Blushing from all the praise, Izuku moved his platform forwards, careful to keep the platform perfectly horizontal. He didn't want to make the brunette feel like she was in danger.

Soon enough, they were above the robots, ready to raise their score a little more. Uraraka looked over the edge and stared at the robots down below

"Hey, Deku! How many robots are below us?" the gravity girl asked, squinting to separate the small blobs.

"Four three-pointers and five two-pointers. Twenty-two points in total. I'll take a three-pointer and a two-pointer whilst you take the rest... if that's okay with you?"

"Erm, sure! Are you going to lower the platform?" she asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of head sheepishly.

"Erm, yeah, okay. Normally, I use my quirk to skydive but, um... I can just drop lower the platform. Do you want to touch the ground or a bit of space to start with an aerial attack?" Izuku asked, making sure that he didn't screw over any of Ochako's attack plans.

"Just go straight to the ground. Can you destroy a robot as soon as we land? I can use the metal body as a weapon so..."

"Yeah, sure! We're going down in 3, 2, 1..." Izuku said as he karate chopped downwards, causing the platform to fall to the surface.

Midoriya jumped off of the platform once he felt his feet touch the asphalt on the roads. With a snap of his fingers, Izuku removed the head of a three-pointer and handed the decapitated metal corpse to Uraraka.

He then shattered some of the gears in one of the one-pointers and stopped it in its tracks. By replacing and immediately shattering the area, Izuku created an opening in the cold metal shell and quickly jabbed another piece of debris into the wires.

"It's all on you, Uraraka!" Izuku said before stretching his arm and rolling shoulders. It may seem a bit cocky but he didn't see any immediate threats that Uraraka couldn't handle herself. Of course, that was until he heard the gates open.

"Uraraka, I think something is out there!" Midoriya yelled before looking at his atomic sensor. Izuku quickly spotted that there seemed to be a large amount of metal rising from the ground.

'I guess they're releasing the final wave of robots,' he said to himself before checking his watch, 'Two minutes to go. I should be good pointwise but maybe I can help Uraraka raise her score?"

Midoriya continued watching her fight, his respect for her increasing as she thought of some out of the box ways to fight. That didn't stop a small piece of dread in him. It wasn't because of Uraraka, she had the fight in the bag… so what was it?

It wasn't like Izuku had a 100% reliable gut feeling or sense of danger. If his altercation with the sludge villain was to confirm anything, it was that he should always be observant instead of relying on a nonsensical (though still useful) sixth sense.

Then, the ground shook as if something abnormally heavy had crashed into the ground. Izuku heard some loud screams, both manly and feminine, and decided to look at his sensor. The various metal bodies he'd expected were nowhere to be found but, a goliath of a robot seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Uraraka, I think we found the zero-pointer," Midoriya said, forming another platform around the two, "And I think U.A's strength-to-point scale is completely inaccurate!"

Ochako took down her final robot with a quick swing of her previous opponent. Satisfied with the number of points she had, she gestured for Izuku to start lifting the platform and they rose a couple of feet before the building in front of them started shaking.

The air whipped upwards as Izuku's platform shattered. A stray piece of debris hit them, causing them to fall to the ground. The debris was followed by another one, hitting Uraraka straight on her leg.

Izuku's eyes snapped to her as soon as he heard the cry of pain. He clicked his fingers to remove the debris from Uraraka's legs. Knowing that she probably broke her legs, Izuku created a small platform below her and moved the brunette a good distance from harm's way before looking back at the zero-pointer.

Even if he could help Uraraka, the boy knew that the mech would cause much more collateral damage and is, without a single doubt, going to hurt more people if it isn't stopped. But, did he have enough material to shatter it?

Yes, but if he did that, he had zero chance of getting more points. Were his points worth the health of the other applicants? Of course, it wasn't! But Izuku knew that there must be some sort of way to take down the robot and still continue fighting.

He couldn't remove circuitry. If he did that, the robot would fall down and possibly crush them. That idea would endanger them and be completely against what Izuku was trying to do. What else could he do, Izuku thought that it wasn't a good idea so?

"Think of something else, Izuku!" the boy said to himself, "What about the sliding attack? I'd just need to hit it away from everyone else. But, how?"

Izuku had briefly thought of using a staircase or telekinesis but his mind went to Al Might, his hero. All Might could just jump up in one go and punch him in the face! All Might could-

"That's it! If All Might could jump all the way up, Izuku should be able to as well! Erm, how did All Might describe the power again?" Izuku asked himself, speaking softly to avoid being overheard, "Let's see... how to do you summon One For All?"

"Squeeze your buttcheeks and channel the feeling of justice you want," Izuku said, thinking about why he wanted to save the people, "And, yell from the bottom of your heart, SMASH!"

Izuku jumped as hard as he could from the ground. A rush of power overcame him and he jumped high. So high, that the cool air seemed to freeze the stinging in his leg. He looked down at his legs and they seemed okay. There were a few scratches but that seemed minuscule compared to what could've happened had One For All not protected him from the reactive force.

Izuku clicked his finger to separate the robot waist up. Then he noticed something. His material supply had dropped seven cubic metres. Well, if One For All sapped of his material limit, he didn't mind too much.

Izuku reared his fist back, using the momentum and using the technique from beforehand to try and summon the power once again, "SMASH!"

Izuku had been expecting a punch that threw it several dozen feet back. After all, even with all of that force, a near-enough a hundred tonnes being punched around is quite a feat no matter how far it's sent back.

Then it flew. And it flew much farther than he thought it should. Not a couple metres back, the estimate he'd made beforehand. It flew maybe a few hundred metres back. A hundred metres! He checked his sensor for anyone who might be in the range of the flying hulk but it seemed that most had run towards the entrance which was in the opposite direction.

Izuku felt a sting in his arm, causing him to look down. When he looked down, he noticed two things in quick succession. First, he noticed the light scratches in his arms. It stung much more than his legs did, likely because he'd punched pure metal with no protection to his fist.

Second, that he had continued ascending even after the punch. High enough that he might as well give up on landing normally. He panicked for a couple of seconds before realising how to stop his fall.

His brief plan was pretty simple. Wait for him to slow his ascent begin his descent and use that lowered force to freeze his skeleton in place. Once he did that, he could land at his own speed and touch the ground.

Izuku followed through with his plan. He paused a little when he froze his body in place, enjoying the view around him before lowering himself down. During the descent, Izuku rubbed the scratches on his arms, wincing at the pain.

He assumed that his material acted as a... vessel? A media? Whatever the word was, One For All seemed to use his birth quirk to lessen the impact and rebound from an attack. That being said, how?

The rules of his birth quirk were pretty simple, maybe long but not overly complex. He wasn't one of the people who required the moon to be positioned in a certain way for their quirk to work (an example being a recorded blood manipulation quirk that only works during a full moon.)

A constant thing about his quirk was that it broke easily. A jab of a pin, a solid punch, even just a flick, could cause it to break unless Izuku used some kind of workaround. If One For All did use the crystalline matter, how could it handle all of that power flowing through him?

Izuku checked his supply. His use of One For All cost around 25 cubic metres. Not a huge hit to his supply but that meant that he would need to use the immense power sparingly. Though, it was possible that he could improve efficiency later on.

Izuku touched the ground, surprised by the awe on Uraraka's face. Crap… Uraraka had seen him use both his normal quirk and One For All. He had to think of some kind of explanation.

Wait… What does One For All look like when active? He channelled the power into his finger and gave it a quick glance. Whenever One For All was active, his skin went the ivory white of his material.

He breathed a sigh of relief. That was pretty easy to cover up. Maybe he could say that the quirk was an emitter type but he could sometimes use it as an enhancer quirk. It was a pretty simple explanation but Occam's Razor, right?

"Hi, Uraraka! I kind of had to take that big robot down. You didn't get hurt did you?" Izuku gulped when Uraraka's glare intensified.

"Deku, were you hiding that power?" Uraraka asked, pressing up close against him, "Wait… do you have two quirks?"

"No!" Izuku shouted before realising his outburst, "I-I'm not that special or anything. Oh, erm, basically, erm… I, you know, just use my material quirk on my body and, err… it acts as an enhancer quirk."

Izuku mentally facepalmed. No one would ever believe that. He had muttered that so she probably didn't even hear the explanation. He took a deep breath to repeat the explanation.

"I replace some of my body with the material and it seems to act as a media to release a lot of energy without repercussion." Izuku said, less stuttering and muttering, "It's not too cost-effective so until I have complete control over this part of my quirk, I prefer psuedo-telekinesis and shattering."

"Well, I hope you make it into U.A!" Izuku said before starting to walk away. Maybe Uraraka wouldn't hold it against him late.

"Deku, that's awesome! How do you have so much power just laying around?" Ochako asked, surprising the boy with how much enthusiasm was in her voice. The bell ringed soon after.

Izuku smiled realising that he might've given himself away Uraraka was only a little less trusting. Though, when he said trusting, he didn't mean to imply naivete. No, it was just that she was a kind person.

And, Izuku wouldn't mind talking to her later on. Once all of the examinees crowded around the exit, Present Mic gave a speech about unity and heroics. The speech was five minutes according to Izuku's estimates but it held his attention for every second.

With the doors finally opening, Izuku slowly walked out, slightly drained from Recovery Girl's healing. His arms thankfully stopped stinging by the time Recovery Girl had come to him so she only had to remove the marks

Izuku and Uraraka spoke for a while, mainly talking about heroism and why U.A was the school that they wanted to go to. The chat didn't last too long since they both had to split paths.

Given that Izuku wasn't the most sociable person out there, he was unsure how to ask someone for their mobile number. Thankfully, the brunette had the same train of thought but she actually had social skills.

The exchange was short and sweet, something Izuku could feel at ease about. Uraraka ran off towards her destination, waving at him enthusiastically until she left his sight.

Izuku smiled as he saw the contact on his phone. He'd made a friend… wait… he made a friend. And… that friend was a girl… and he didn't become a stuttering mess of social awkwardness.

"Oh my God, Mum is going to be so proud of me!"

* * *

**Alright, guys! That was a lot of fun and I have to say that writing this story is pretty recreational. With that said though, I'll probably update this story in a month so… Wait it out for me?**

**Next up on my writing list is the second chapter BtB re and a fanfic crossover between MHA and another, somewhat similar, show. It'll be on my profile if you're interested.**


End file.
